My Days At Camp With A Rich Snot & A Bad Boy
by BabycakesAndy
Summary: Cute Bailey is going to summer camp hoping for the best. Unfortunetly she meets some rich, pig-headed, boy who thinks he's too good to be here. Then she meets a typical flirty bad boy. & then she has to deal with her weird perverted counsler. Fun, right?


"Father I'm home." A blonde haired boy named Edward shouted.  
He handed his tennis raquet to a maid & walked into the large dining room.  
A tall middle aged man was standing by the window. He had blonde hair and was very handsome.  
He turned and smiled, "Welcome home Edward!" Edward sat at the large table.  
He loved living in a mansion. Making everyone jealous, it felt good.  
"How was tennis practice?" His father asked, sitting next to him.  
The tired boy wiped the sweat off his head." It was good. A bit hard though." He replied.  
The room was silent for a moment, until a maid walked in. "Hey, you!" Edward said to her. She turned towards him, "Yes sir?" "Bring me a glass of filtered water." He snapped his fingers. "Yes sir." She walked into the kitchen.  
The maid came back in and Edward took it from her. She walked away as Edward took a sip.  
"Oh, yes, Edward I'm sending you to Summer Camp." The father told him, after much hesitation.  
Edward's eyes went wide as he dropped the glass cup."You're what!?" Edward stood up.  
A maid came in and began to clean up the glass. "I'm sending you to summer camp." He stated again.  
"Father, WHY?!" Edward asked, frusterated.  
"I went to summer camp at your age. I had a fun time. Plus every summer you lay around with your friends, go swimming, and spend money.  
I want you to do something more valuable this summer." His father said sternly."Father! That's what you're suppose to do during summer!" Edward yelled bitterly. "Well Edward, I don't care." His expression was serious. Edward glared, completely outraged his father would do this. "You'll be leaving on Monday." The man said as Edward ran upstairs.

A few miles away an eager mother was driving home to tell her daughter some exciting news. She parked in the driveway and ran inside.  
"Bailey! Bailey!" She chirped. No one wad downstairs. She ran upstairs and heard loud music. "Of course..." She muttered.  
Quickly, she ran inside the room. " She loves me, she loves me not." A young girl sang while jumping on the bed. Her mother turned down the volume.  
The girl named Bailey turned, "Mom!"  
"Sorry honey! But I have exciting news!" She smiled. "Oh really?" She sat down on the bed. "Yeah really." Her mom sat next to her.  
"I signed you up for summer camp!" She exclaimed. Bailey frowned, "Why?" Her mom looked at her,"I think it will be a fun experience!" "But mom," Bailey rolled off the bed, "I don't want to go."  
Her mother thought for a moment. "Bailey, you can meet cute boys..." Her mother leaned down. "Hmm..." Bailey smiled, "Okay!"  
On the other side of town the same "exciting" news would be told to another.  
An older girl, probably around sixteen, walked into the living room with a smirk. "Hey squirt, guess what I heard." She said to a younger boy.  
"That Mom & Dad are sending you away?" He said with a smirk. "Ha, very funny," She lifted up the couch and her brother fell off.  
He layed their and glared. "But no, I heard Mom & Dad are sending your bad self to Summer Camp." She grinned.  
He immedietly sat up, "Summer Camp!?" She sat on the couch. "Yeah, Maxxie." She ruffled his hair. Max ran into the kitchen.  
"Ma', why are you sending me to summer camp!?" He slammed his fist on the table. "Oh, Violet told you?" His mother took a sip of tea.  
"Yes..." Max muttered.  
"All you do each summer is lay around until all of our friends come back, then all of you go around causing trouble. It's very frusterating having to deal with it every summer." She explained to him. Max glared at her. "I don't really know what else to say, Max. But your dad said you are going." She swirled her tea with her spoon.  
"Whatever." Max stuffed his hands into his pockets and left.  
Those next two days were spent calling their friends telling them about how they had to go to Summer Camp.  
It was early Monday, the day of departure. A limo drove up near the bus. Everyone stared as the two men walked out. "I have to ride a bus?" Edward had a frown on his face. "Yes, Edward." Replied his father. The driver started unpacking.  
"Remember to write Bailey!" Bailey's mom hugged her. "Okay, mom." Bailey replied. "Your dad will be home by the time you come back." Her mom said. "Okie-doke!" Bailey smiled. Her mom hugged her tightly once more, then let her go. "Have fun Bailey!" Bailey waved to her mom, then got on the tree-colored green bus.  
"Bye Max. Have fun!" His mother hugged him. "Try to be good." His dad patted his shoulder. "Mmhmm..." Max replied. Violet ruffled his hair, "See ya dork!" Max fixed his hair & slowly walked onto the bus.  
"Goodbye Edward." Edward's father patted his shoulder. "Goodbye... Father." Edward mumbled. "You'll have fun Edward, without those brats -- I mean friends you hang out with." He told him. Edward stared at him a moment. "Right..." He grumbled and walked onto the grubby bus.  
In Edward's luck he found a one person seat in the back, and it wasn't taken. He rushed to it quickly and sat down. 'At least I don't have to sit by some... poor person.' He thought.  
As the bus started moving kids waved to their parents. There were two buses, the one Edward got on had ages 12-14, the other 9-11.  
In seat 24 Max was sitting, he went into his pockets and found his green squishy ball. Max smirked & looked up at the bus driver.  
' This bus is so loud...' Edward thought bitterly.  
"To throw it or not to throw it?" Max whispered to himself jokingly. He squished the green ball in his hand & smirked, "To throw it!" He heaved the green ball at the driver's head.  
Direct Hit!  
The kids all started to laugh. The bus driver stopped the bus and glared.  
"WHO DID THAT!?" He growled. No one answered.  
He started walking back inspecting everyone. Max was laying against the window with a smug look on his face.  
He reached Seat 24. "It was you!" He leaned in. "Me? Never. I'd never do such a thing to a handsome devil like you!" He pats the driver's face.  
Some of the kids begin to snicker.  
"Very funny kid, what's your name?" The bus driver glared. "Max, sir." He smirked.  
"Well Max, next time don't put your name on the ball." He smirked, handing him the ball. The driver patted his head and walked away.  
The kids began laughing as Max stared at the ball.  
"How Immature..." Edward snickered. Max gripped the ball and smirked. Edward ajusted his silver sunglasses and sighed.  
Up front Bailey was laying against the window sleeping.  
"Eww! She's drooling!" A girl pointed out to her friend. "Eww!" Her friend pointed at the drool.  
Bailey was now awake, eyes still closed.  
'Oh 'eff! I'm drooling!' She thought.  
Bailey turned, still pretending to be sleeping and whiped the drool off her mouth.  
Max turned towards the backseats of the bus, where he saw Edward, then he threw the ball towards Edward's face.  
Squish!  
It stuck to his face. He instantly glared at Max and began peeling it off. Max grinned a toothy smile.  
Edward smelled something foul... then he saw the trash can. He gave Max an evil grin.  
Max looked back giving him a "Don't you dare" look.  
Edward put his hand over the trash can, "Oops," he smirked and let the ball go into the trash can. Some kids in the back had been watching and stared wide eyed, same as Max.  
'Looks like I've made a new enemy...' Max turned forward, smirking.  
About an hour or so later the bus stopped in front of the camp.  
The bus driver yelled, "Everyone off!" as he stepped out the door.  
Kids scrambled to get out.  
Bailey had just woken up, she sat up and looked around. Then she stood up and got out of her seat, cutting in front of someone of the back of the line.  
"Uh, excuse me "Miss", I was in front of you." A snotty voice said to Bailey.  
Bailey turned to see some snotty rich boy, "Uh, excuse me," Edward nodded, waiting for her to move, "I don't care!" She smiled and walked off the bus.  
Edward stared in shock but reluctantly got off too.  
The driver had been passing out luggage, or well throwing, when Edward saw his two big bags.  
He looked around at the kids carrying their own luggage; he frowned. "I guess I'll have to carry my own luggage..." He grudgingly picked up his bags and slowly walked in.  
All the kids gathered around three teenage guys.  
"Welcome to Summer Camp, Kiddos!" The one in the middle smiled.


End file.
